Good soil release and anti-soil deposition coatings are in great demand; however, many of the commercially available products do not possess high resistance to chemical attack and do not present a hard surface coating. Also, some of the commercial coating products are limited to porous substrates and are not useful as coatings on metal, glass, etc. Further, it is highly desirable that coating materials on substrates subjected to impact and abrasion possess a hard, non-friable protective coating which many of the present coating materials have been found to be deficient. Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to provide novel compounds which are suitable as coating materials or coating additives which possess good adhesion to porous and non-porous surfaces and which are capable of forming a hard, chemically resistant protective layer on such substrates.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compound having superior soil release and anti-soil deposition properties and which maximizes these properties in commercial formulations.
Still another object is to provide a commercially feasible and economical process for the preparation of the present compounds.
Still another object is to provide a process of using an aromatic vinyl ether siloxane as a coating or as an additive in a conventional coating composition to provide a coated product having high resistance to chemical attack.
Yet another object is to provide useful compositions incorporating an aromatic vinyl ether siloxane.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.